The Puppet and the Princess
by KittenxoxoKisses
Summary: SasoXDei warning: YAOI...Deidara is never understood by Sasori-sama. Will Sasori give in to Deidara's feelings? Or will he just ignore the blonde? Fluff for now, M comes later. I do not own the characters, and this is a duet writing piece by me and laura.
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

Sasori lifted a hand up in unison with the other, releasing chakra strings intertwined with one another. He then shifted his weight to the other foot, steadying his grip on the gooey, semi-hard clay that had taken place on his favorite puppet Hiruko. He cursed beneath his breath abruptly, eyes filling with annoyance.

Meanwhile, Deidara peeped cautiously through the small crack in the wooden wall, struggling to muffle his own means of laughter. At this, Sasori disassembled the head of Hiruko and threw it out of the door, the head landing on Deidara. Before he knew it, the bomb exploded, but Sasori could not escape due to the fact that his Akatsuki cloak got caught on the door knob.

Deidara, now covered in ash, had given up muffling his laughter, rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach. Sasori's cranium now dislocated from the random explosion lay across the hall, his eyes staring menacingly at Deidara. He was speechless, his body lying limp by the doorframe. Deidara's giggle fit continued as he picked up Sasori's dissembled head by his bright red hair bringing it up to his eye level. He then furthered his trickery by taking the helpless puppet and locking lips with him before cradling him into his chest.

Sasori closed his eyes tightly, being crushed with much force. "Mmph….," he tried to speak, but his lips were making friction with a cloak, and instead, he decided to give up.

"I know danna-un….you want me to put you back, huh?" Just let me hold you for a minute, un? When you're not pulling the strings for once…."

With this statement Deidara kissed the top of Master Sasori's head, his golden hair trickling the others face gently. Sasori looked down, remaining silent. After a minute or two, he peered back up at Deidara and met icy blue eyes within his own, reacting by trying to turn away. Before he did, he nodded.

Deidara's black polished nails softly grasped Sasori's face and turned his head to meet his blue eyes again and then smiled, kissing the flaming haired puppet once more.

Sasori had blushed this time. Having another kiss did not feel eternal. He had only wished it did, but this, he did not show any affection to.

"Please place my head back on my body immediately…..," the red-head mumbled with a monotone voice. At this, Deidara pouted while holding Sasori at arms length, his innocent eyes revealing sadness. He pulled Sasori close again, putting his mouth beside Sasori's ears, his hot, sweet-smelling breath murmuring, "If that is truly what you want danna-un…." He then threw the others head to the ground, rolling it like a bowling ball rapidly to Sasori's motionless body. It had hit like a strike at the man's neck, and by the time Sasori recovered, he could see Dei's blonde pony tail disappearing through the doorframe in the hallway.

Sasori rolled his eyes and brought his wooden arms up to his head, twisting it on as tight as he could. He then got up quickly, following the blonde, but was met with only darkness. It was too late it seemed. He had thought to himself, 'That idiot had already left for their mission without me. Some kind of companion he was….'


	2. Suicide or Nothing

After the incident or quarrel, Deidara had a random poor target Jinchuruki up on his clay bird. The boy was dead while Deidara stared at the body, having much sympathy for the miserable animal. He picked him up and held him cruelly by the neck. Speaking to the body instead of himself he whispered with a somewhat depressed tone.

"He doesn't love me you know….he always pushes me around un….like I'm the puppet. He doesn't even appreciate my art or anything….and yet….I think I love him huh….You….look so much like him……I want to….even kiss you un…."

While saying this, he closed his eyes and puckered up, kissing the cold, dead lips with no regrets, only wishing the other would kiss him back. Even Sasori wouldn't dare to return Deidara's kiss.

The Jinchuriki did not reply since he was long from alive, and by not receiving an answer, Deidara decided to throw the boy off of his large clay bird, a smaller explosive bird in which fell after the boy. Deidara didn't even bother watching the explosion like he normally did, amused by the fascinating work of his own art.....

Something felt wrong, no….something was wrong, he thought. Where was his damn puppet when he needed him the most?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments of silence drifted by, and a dark figure appeared directly behind a clueless blonde that had a fetish for explosions. Deidara clenched his fist, and simultaneously, Sasori whispered a light "boo" into the others ear as the explosion faded away. Sasori smiled to himself, thinking Deidara would be pleased to see him and feel his presence, but he felt the temptation to do more than just have Deidara feel his presence….

Deidara, although somewhat relieved, was in the mood to throw the other man off. 'Sasori always thought the world was in his own hands, pulling every dimension of it with his stupid ass puppet strings.' It was then that Deidara's thinking soon seemed to crash down into reality as Sasori let out a low groan.

"You're late un…." Was all that Deidara could manage to muster up in what little voice he had left.

"Well, you left me…." Sasori replied in a matter of fact tone, while scooting a few strands of hair away from his eyes. The red head then turned around and plopped his bottom on the clay birds white back, crossing his legs peacefully. After a while, his mocha brown eyes went dreamlike and stared off into space.

"……………………."

'You messed with my head…well…no…I sound like a hypocrite…'

Deidara contemplated these things and others on the way home, refusing to talk to his new passenger. After an hour or two of flight, the blonde brought his bird down outside the hideout of their secret organization. He jumped off rather quickly, and stormed into the entrance, throwing his cloak by the coat rack. The whole time he never fed his bird...or glanced at his partner.

Sasori felt rather clueless, only standing there stiff and rigid like an ordinary puppet would. The guilt had not hit him yet; only because he couldn't figure out why Deidara had run off like that. They had a fucking job to do. And, besides, they were companions on a job…or rather a mission….they weren't lovers...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHY DOESN'T HE THINK OF ME!!!?? EVER HUH?" Deidara was now thoroughly frustrated, jumped onto the bed with ferocity, throwing a fashion magazine Itachi had put on his pillow into the wall so the soft plush was there to muffle his scream. After a minute of crying, he got sense enough to take his metallic eye out so it wouldn't get fucked up. Sniffing a bit, he got up and locked the door, and sat on the bed again, slowly taking off his half tied headband and fishnet clothes. Now standing, he removed his pants, throwing them on Sasori's (also unused) side of the bed. Dei then walked to the bathroom, sighing as he let his hair down. After a day like this he needed a nice hot bubble bath with his beloved art…

Sasori was still standing in the same spot, now frustrated with himself and Deidara for leaving him out in the bitter cold all by himself. "What the fuck is his problem?" Sasori had stated out loud, placing a hand over his eyes and rubbing them. He then came with a strange reply, and a body sneaking up behind him, grabbing him surprisingly by his shoulders. Usually, Sasori would have reacted quickly, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts than to deal with another person.

A black haired man spun the other around, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Don't you understand? You foolish coward. He loves you….."

With this, Itachi went up in a cloud of smoke, his clone leaving Sasori to think and fend for himself….except, he couldn't think or fend for himself. His thoughts were scattered, and his emotions, felt nothing.

"I love him…" Deidara sank further into his abyss of bubbles, causing water to spill over the sides of the small tub. One of his birds squaked, and without thinking or looking at it, he incinerated it. His mind was on other things…Why did Sasori hate him….?

He HAD his heart- if that was all…so there had to be a reason…He looked over slowly towards an outstretched arm, where one of his hand mouths was coughing up water. "I'm a freak……huh…is that why?" With this new premonition, and a built up anger, he grabbed the hand and attempted to drown it…

While the other man drowned his own hand trying to make a body part commit suicide, Sasori carelessly strolled back into the Akatsuki layer. "Ugh, it was so pointless of me using my chakra to see that idiot blonde….."

He felt disgusted at the moment because of the lie Itachi had told him. He knew Deidara didn't love him, he was a puppet for Kami-san's sake. Deidara knew better than that. Sasori couldn't feel pain anymore. Not after losing his parents and getting his hopes crushed. That is the exact reasonwhy he joined the Akatsuki. It was because he knew nobody ever loved him and never would. He wanted revenge on the entire world for not going through the same pain he did, living all of the lies he went through in the past. So he turned himself into a puppet so that he could live forever and watch the world suffer as the Akatsuki slowly made it crumble away.


	3. Was I really just saved by a Puppet?

*This is what happens when Sasori steps into the Akatsuki layer (reminder)* ^.^;;

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was then the blonde appeared in the living room, before Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, and the sulking Sasori. Deidara was wrapped barely in a towel, sticking to his pale bare body just because of vaan der wall forces, bonds weaker than that of the two men themselves. But there were bigger things (just slightly) at hand…..Deidara's left hand had him in a vice grip around his neck, and his face was going as blue as his eyes…it was as if his curse was saying "HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING SUFFOCATED?" Dei, now losing his towel somewhere near Itachi, stumbled naked over to Sasori, falling to his knees before him, choking out "D PZZ-HEE UN"

Sasori was spacing out, his eyes staring at the wall in front of him. A minute passed by, time ticking away, until Deidara's screams for help finally reached his mind. He glanced down finding a horrifying sight; a naked man in front of him being chocked to death. Just not any naked man….but Deidara.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, and instead of using his hands to defeat the other hand, (since it contained a mouth with teeth), he used his chakra strings to un-wrap Deidara's hand that held tightly on his neck. With that, he didn't even ask if Deidara was okay, he just turned around, embarrassed, as the crowd of Akatsuki members were watching him intently.

Quickly and efficiently, as he felt his arm twitching to kill him again, Deidara sent his right hand into his left arm, breaking his own wrist with an audible snap. Without even grimacing he stood, coughing for a minute then whispering "um……….thanks danna, huh?" He then turned, taking his towel from a stunned Uchiha and walking to their room, leaving the door halfway cracked.

Simultaneously, Sasori blushed madly and couldn't help the heat from rising to his face. His eyes closed tightly, but that image of Deidara kept popping up into his mind. He was wet and naked with every detail, besides the fact that he was getting strangling to death by a psychopathic hand of his.

Deidara just laid on his stomach on the bed, on top of the covers, still naked. His left hand was broken and blue (like his heart). In the other there was the towel, and in his mind he had the strangest thoughts yet. - Danna saved me; I mean of course, it would have been less painful to let Itachi do it, but Danna's saving me has made him my prince charming! But really, don't you think Prince Charming would take what he had earned? The damsel in distress?- Deidara sighed again, thinking now he only thought these things because he was so exposed, and yet after a day like this and a swelling arm, he really did not desire to move…Instead, he fell asleep exactly where he was, oblivious to anything that may hurt him tomorrow.

Sasori opened his eyes again, shaking the thoughts out of his head and stomping furiously to his room and slamming the door behind him. He could hear the whispering and giggles coming from the other Akatsuki members. But for now, he ignored them.

Sasori hid his face as he took his spot on the bed, not even bothering to look at Deidara and his gentle snoring sounds. He remained sulking, confused and dazed at the entire situation of why Deidara's hand tried to kill him.

From the bathroom, water seeped into the bedroom, as facets had been left on after this whole fiasco. A few birds also flew from the bathroom and two blew up in Sasori's face, remembering what Deidara said.. Two others perched themselves on Deidara's rear end, tweeting in an eerie tone as water flooded the room. Sasori grumbled loudly, water getting all over his clean wood. He knew if he didn't turn off the water and dry his feet soon, the water would cause his feet to get moldy. He ran into the bathroom turning the facets off, while puddles were scattered everywhere. As he came back into the bedroom, he picked up Deidara's fashion magazine and rolled it up, hitting the clay birds that were on top of Deidara's arse.


	4. A Bad Day For the Puppet!

*After Sasori smacked Deidara on the arse....*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the birds exploded, Deidara woke with a start, rolling around on his side. "WHY ARE YOU SPANKING ME WITH BEAUTY TIPS UN!!!!!!!!???????" He screamed, blushing hotly.. He sat up quickly, knocking Sasori away...This was NOT how a Princess was treated! All this suddenness made his arm hurt, and he bit his lip in pain, falling on his back, staring at the ceiling with extreme hatred.

Sasori felt ashamed, but he didn't mean to hit Deidara on purpose like that, only the birds. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately.

'Of course Deidara isn't going to listen to me.'

Sasori turned away, not wanting to look at Deidara anymore, and sat back down on the bed, placing his hands on his cheeks and resting his elbows on his knees. His face was as hot as a stove top set on high.

"Danna un….I….."

Deidara sat up, realizing now that maybe the puppet's heart was as sore as his own. He looked on in sadness for a minute, and then, realizing he was still nude, grabbed a pair of (Sasori's) boxers from the drawer. After he put them on he scooted closer, slowly wrapping his arms around the puppet, resting his head on the others shoulder. "

This is a hug, huh? Im….sorry..danna un…."

Sasori shook his head and whispered something beneath his breath. He said it so it was barely audible so that only he could hear it. He then spoke up loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"I didn't mean to hit you with a rolled up magazine….", he said, lifting his head up.

"Its….Its……..fine" Deidara muttered blushing.. -I actually liked it- "I'm sorry I left you huh..and locked you out huh…and flooded the bathroom un…"

Sasori didn't say anything back to that last comment. His face heated up, pink covering his cheeks from the one line, "I actually liked it." He stood up, and turned his lean frame around to face Deidara, a stern, clueless look appearing on his face.

"Deidara, do you um….oh, never mind." He whispered, walking to the door and slowly grabbing the door handle.

"DANNA UN! Wait!"

Deidara jumped up to his knees, sitting on the bed with his arm outstretched. He did not want to be abandoned- not now. He wanted to know what Sasori had to ask.

"Please…don't leave huh?" He asked, blushing and looking very ashamed for his sudden outburst.

Sasori did not answer for what seemed like the one millionth time and twisted the door handle anxiously. After succeeding in turning it, he shoved it wide open and ran out of the door as fast as his wooden legs would take him. He really, REALLY…..did not want to deal with this right now.

DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!!!!"

Deidara, not having his puppet dance away so easily jumped off the bed, adjusting his Metallica boxers as he ran out the door not to flash Itachi again. After a minute he stopped, standing in the living room, realizing he really wasn't loved. His face looked shocked, and he stared into the kitchen where Sasori had gone in a mad attempt to escape. Really now. Deidara turned on his heel, trying not to cry, when Itachi tried to grab his arm.

"Get the fuck off huh?" Deidara muttered. He then went to the door, threw his cloak over his bare shoulders and ran out into the rain….

Somewhere off in the distance, Sasori heard a rather loud screaming of his name. He figured it was just a figment of his imagination. The red head struggled to get up from where he was sitting (which was on the side of the Akatsuki lair), but was stopped by a jagged stone sticking out of the wall, causing the hood of the cloak to get caught, once again(it's fucking karma bitch). He sighed, wishing that the rain would go away, since it would mess up his wood work if he wasn't too careful. Sasori hung there, at the time, closing his eyes and drifted into his thoughts with no regrets.

Deidara found his bird rather quickly, and for a minute they glared at each other, both about to explode. The bird opened its large clay beak, as Deidara remembered he had forgotten to feed it. Cursing his bad luck, Deidara turned to go back into the lair when he saw a small man watching him. The man was wearing a very hypnotic orange mask…Smiling, Deidara grabbed the man and threw him into the birds mouth, screams of "IM A GOOD BOY" Could be heard from everywhere. With his bird now fed, Deidara flew out into the night.

Sasori grimaced to himself, noticing a large white figure in the air lighting up the sky with explosives. He knew that it was Deidara. He felt somewhat guilty, but really, was it his fault that a puppet could not show feelings like real people? No…..he had a heart, and a brain, so what was the matter?

Deidara didn't care about anything anymore. He would have blown up the hideout if he could have just been sure the leader would die too….He might have even blown up himself if only he had his left arm to help him make the right type of bomb. Settling for less, he circled around the hideout.

Sasori heard the flapping noises of wings coming towards his direction and struggling as much as he could with brute force to escape from his akatsuki cloak. It was a success, but not for long. It was too late and it seemed as if Deidara had spotted him. He even landed with a loud thump and managed to obtain mud all over his bare bottom.

Deidara, not able to resist, u-turned and came back over to where Sasori had fallen. Smiling, and halfway happy after feeding the strange boy to his bird, flew close and stood on the birds back, low but not low enough for Sasori to board. He instead, focused on the abandoned cloak, and grabbed it, laughing as he ascended into the sky and began waving it like a flag on an airplane.

Sasori's eyes grew wide with shock. He mumbled something filled with annoyance because of that blonde, little brat. After hesitating for a minute, he brought himself back up to his feet, retreating inside of the hideout with a hand covering his crotch. When he met the door to his room he closed it quietly, hearing fits of laughter from the other members, and camera flashes still blinding his eyes from the step that he came in, to the step that he met at the door to his room.

Deidara was having such fun now! "This is a BANG UN!" He screamed, waving the cloak. He continued flying, forgetting about his broken wrist (in which he covered up), came upon a small village, in which he bombed in euphoria, enjoying each explosion and the screams of the poor villagers as they ran for their lives.

After the city was in flames Deidara landed, walking up to a flag pole. Here he brought the cloak to his face, taking in the puppet's sweet rosin smell. He then pulled down the villages flag and skillfully replaced it with Sasori's cloak. Only then did he dare to return home…

Within a few minutes, the bomb obsessed blonde was asleep on the coach, covered in ash. Beyond his pale bare chest there was a small laughing smile on his face.


End file.
